Love Makes You Do the Wacky
by Sarfinn
Summary: ~~Willow persuades Buffy to try an internet dating service to get over her breakup with Angel O’Conner. Who she meets up with is the last person she expected, but the one person she needs.~~Ch. 1 up, R


"Buffy, come on, this will be good for you. You need to forget Angel and his little ho." Willow begged. The redhead had spent the last 30 minutes trying to get Buffy to try an internet dating service to get over Angel 'egomaniac' O'Conner.  
  
"Willow, no!" Buffy said, trying to sound offended. 'Come on, a little part of you isn't even a teeny bit interested?' Her brain reasoned. "It's too soon."  
  
The blonde tried to get out of the swivel chair but was firmly seated back down by the petite slave-driver **cough, cough** 'room mate'  
  
"Too soon?" Willow squealed. "Buffy, it's been 6 months! You are so past the 'too soon' milestone. We've moved into brooding territory now." The redhead planted her hands on her hips, waiting.  
  
"But."  
  
"Hey! Look, resolve face." Willow's resolve face was not a force to be reckoned with. Buffy sighed dramatically as Willow turned her back to face the computer.  
  
"Idiot box." She grumbled, slouching a little in the chair.  
  
"No, no, no, the TV is the idiot box. This is a good box." Willow patted the computer lovingly. "Now scoot, let's find you some salty goodness!" Willow leaned over and began to type in Buffy's info.  
  
"Ok. Buffy Summers, 21, Sunnydale CA.looking for.Male, CA-NYC residence, 22-25.sound good?" Even if Buffy had said no, Willow would have given her a reason as to why it WAS a good idea. She agreed, shaking her head halfheartedly.  
  
'Maybe this is a good idea.' She thought. 'Maybe it's time I got over Angel, I mean, so he cheated. A lot. But it had been 6 months.' Even so, she couldn't shake the memory and the images that came attached to her unfortunate discovery of Angel's little affair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a breezy summer day, cool outside which was strange for Southern Ca. The tiny blonde walked into Angel investigations with a spring in her step and a manila envelope in her left hand. The ring finger sported a solitaire diamond ring as of 10:37 last night. She approached the front desk and smiled sweetly at Tara, the secretary.  
  
"Miss Summers! Nice to see you again, what can I do for you?" She shuffled around her desk, moving case files and scooting her chair closer.  
  
"I'm looking for my fiancée." She emphasized the last word, placing her hand on the counter so Tara could see the ring.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Tara squealed. Gone was the staid, businesslike Tara only to be replaced with the good friend Buffy had come to know and love. "That, my dear, is one HELL of a rock!" She gushed, a death grip on Buffy's ring finger.  
  
"Tara, hun.circulation, kinda becoming an issue." She protested.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She dropped her hand. "When?"  
  
"Last night." Buffy's cheeks turned slightly pink at the admission.  
  
"Wow, I am so happy for you!" Tara immediately sat back down in her chair as Cordelia walked by, pretending not to care that she overheard their conversation.  
  
"What are you two nerds doing?" The tall brunette said coolly, placing her hands on her hips. "Some of us have jobs to do." She looked pointedly at Tara.  
  
"Cordy, calm down, it's not High School anymore." Buffy retorted.  
  
"Fine, whatever. I can be Miss Psycho Pep Squad if you want. But it doesn't change how much I don't like you." Cordy stalked over to the desk, picking up Buffy's hand, inspecting the ring. Nonchalantly she said: "Congrats Buffy, good luck on Angel being able to keep it in his pants, if you know what I mean." With that she gave Buffy a quick hug and retreated, disappearing into a room labeled C. Chase, CEO.  
  
"The votes have been counted." Tara drummed her fingers on the desk in an attempted drum roll. "And Cordelia Chase is crowned the Ice Queen! She wins by a landslide!" Tara's cheeks turned pink as they teased her boss.  
  
"Winner and still champion." Buffy agreed. "So what was I saying? Oh yea, Angel. Where is he?" She had almost forgotten the envelope that she brought with her. It was their marriage license that Angel still had yet to sign.  
  
"He's in a meeting now, Buffy. He said it was with a very important client and not to be disturbed." She quickly pushed back to the edge of the desk, picking up a case file. She looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Tara, he'll see me, just tell me where he is." Buffy assured her.  
  
"Room 339 but you didn't hear it from me." She said quickly, shooing her away with a flick of her wrist.  
  
"Thanks." Tara listened to Buffy's heels click down the hallway as she left.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Buffy approached room 339 and raised her hand to knock on the door. She stopped suddenly, the faint sounds of moans and gasps reaching her ears. She paused. 'Am I hearing things?' She raised her hand again, prepared to knock. She heard the sounds again, louder this time, mixed with an 'Oh, Angel..' That did it. She flung the door open loudly, her tiny frame glowing in anger.  
  
The scene that greeted her caused her heart to crumble. Her Angel. The love of her life was seated in his chair, hair disheveled, shirt ripped open, with lipstick on his face. The cause of it all was straddling his lap. The woman didn't seem to upset with the sudden company; her hands still roamed his chest as Angel stared blankly at his fiancée at the door.  
  
"Buffy." He managed to choke out. "I can explain." He stood abruptly, pushing the raven haired woman to the floor in his wake. "This isn't what it looks like." He fumbled with his shirt buttons as he stumbled across the floor to her.  
  
"Really Angel?" She said with mock sincerity. "So you're NOT fucking some whore in your office behind my back the day after you proposed to me?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stepped back away from him. "Please, tell me what you're doing then, because I'd REALLY like to know." Buffy tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"I, I." He stuttered. The woman had by now risen from the floor and straightened her Victorian style dress. A haunting cackle emitted from her.  
  
"You, you are the one that has taken my Angel from me." She giggled and took Angel's hand, who immediately pulled it away. "He always comes crawling back to me." She laughed again. "I'm the only one who can satisfy him." Her bony fingers had curled themselves around his arm, restricting his movement. She only glared at Buffy.  
  
"Dru, get out." He barked. She didn't bother to argue with him.  
  
"He always comes back to me." She crooned as she swept out of the room, leaving the betrothed to fight it out.  
  
Without a word Buffy turned her engagement ring over so the stone was sticking out sharply on the inside of her hand. She walked stiffly over to Angel and smacked him, hard, across the face. The diamond left a bloody trail in its wake across his cheek. She pulled it off, then threw it and the marriage license at him. They both landed at his feet.  
  
"Take a good look at me Angel, because you'll never have anything this good. Ever Again. I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, and you fucked it up, just like you always do." She meant it to be cruel, and it was. He didn't respond, just nodded. She left the room, slamming the door behind her. Tara watched her exit the building, tears streaming down her face, and the absence of a ring on her hand. She shook her head sadly.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Angel still stood in the same place, blood dripped from the cut on his cheek to stain the marriage license he now held in his hands along with the discarded ring. Crimson blots spread over the black ink, mixing with it to make it look like a poison. It completely blotted out her name in it's descent, coloring 'Elizabeth Anne Summers' a sick looking blackish red. He sighed and dropped the items on his desk.  
  
"That's gonna leave a hell of a scar." He said to the empty office, while his hand gingerly touched his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Buffy?" A voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Buffy?"  
  
"Hmm?" Her vision was slightly fuzzy from staring into space so long, and her knuckles were white from gripping the table. "I'm fine. I think I should go." She got up to leave.  
  
"Um, Buffy? It's your apartment." Willow reminded her.  
  
"Oh, right. Thanks for doing this Wills, if you come over tomorrow I'll see if anyone responded to the ads." She shooed Willow out before she could say anything else.  
  
Buffy disappeared into her bathroom, starting to fill the tub with hot water. 'A bath will wash everything away for now', was her last thought as the door closed. 'It will wash everything away.'  
  
**A/N: ok, Buffy isn't going to do anything stupid in the bathroom, just bathe. It's like comfort food only without the unnecessary calories! Spike comes in next chapter, and I promise you Spuffy eventually! You'll get it! Hold your horses. Until then, review~ makes me write faster! REVIEWS: Like chocolate to me, not just for PMS! Uber Thanks to Sarah for beta-ing this chapter so fast, u rock! ~~Sarfinn 


End file.
